LA HISTORIA DE NATSUKI
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Se supone que es algo como de humor, que se yo si quieren saber mas pueden pasar y leer, les recomeindo escuchar la cancion La historia del Portero de Ricardo Arjona, pues es un song-fic de esa cancion, ah me siento mal asi que bueno ustedes decidan si es buena o mala


LA HISTORIA DE NATSUKI

.

.

.

Si señoritas he regresado, y aun que es por que he tenido un breve tiempo para relajarme no pude concentrarme para escribir un nuevo capitulo de Suicida, asi que a fin de que no me maten como en otro donde seguramente y se da cuenta mi queridísima Chat´de´lune me reclamara, y si ya estas por aca ups! Lo lamento muchas cosas que hacer, pero emm me equivoque con la fecha no era Noviembre era Octubre, y como te daras cuenta hasta en eso me ha afectado todo lo que tengo que hacer, asi pues nos esperare tu comentario…

.

Bien después de ese breve mensaje, les confesare me duele el estomago, y tengo algo de tiempo, pero el dolor no me deja concentrarme para poder escribir algo de aquel fic, asi que señores, señoritas, les dejare un song-fic, jejeje, basado en obviamente una canción, de uno de los cantantes favoritos de mi señor Padre, y ese es Arjona, asi que allí les dejo la Historia de Natsuki, jejeje seguramente se reiran o por otra parte me querrán matar, que se yoo ;P, en fin esta basado en la canción la historia del portero, asi que disfruten la lectura….

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Mai hime/Otome no me pertenece, si asi fuera les aseguro el Manga no seria tan feo, es mas Tate, no existiría y tampoco Wong, digo esto por que me dijeron que estaba muy feo el manga le di una ojeadita y rayos el dolor de estomago aumento, asi que allí les dejo ya la historia….

.

.

.

LA HISTORIA DE NATSUKI

.

.

P.O.V. NATSUKI

.

Esto paso hace ya mucho tiempo, de verdad que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, verte de nuevo me hace recordar aquellos días, y aun muero de risa al pensar, en todo aquello que sucedido en aquellos días, sin lugar a dudas jamás cambiaria nada del lo que sucedió.

Trabajaba en aquellos días con una señora Tokiha, quien tenia una niña de unos 9 u 10 años de nombre Mai, en aquellos días era toda una rebelde, por eso mismo Saeko, creyo conveniente conseguirme un trabajo, puesto que me negaba a estudiar Diseño Grafico, quien iba a decir que allí, comenzaría una historia que me cambiaria la vida.

.

Yo era el portero del edificio 32…..

tú eras la burguesa, la princesa del penthouse….

así lo quiso Dios…

.

Fue entonces allí donde te vi la primera vez, yo era la portera del edificio 32, de la cual la mama de la pequeña Mai era la dueña, asi que para que todos estuvieran enterados, me presento a todos los habitantes del edificio, entre ellos te encontrabas tu, Shizuru Fujino como eras conocida en aquel edificio de apartamentos, la princesa del Penthouse, ya que vivías en el mejor piso, el cual para aquel edificio bastante viejo, era el mejor, es decir que contaba con la mejor regadera, piso de azulejo, tina, las mejores tuberías, etc.

.

Siendo completamente sincera la primera vez que te vi, me pregunte ue hacia una mujer que a leguas se notaba bastante fina, delicada, en pocas palabras un niña que se notaba de alta alcurnia. Claro además d eso tu físico y demás era los que te hacían poseedora de el inigualable Penthouse.

.

No se como explicarlo, pero tu despertaste en mi una insana necesidad, de saber mas de ti, y hay que decirlo, desde el primer momento que te vi aquella sensacion me causo temor, asi que cuando te acercaste a saludarme, no pude evitar poner cara asustada.

.

Y por lo visto a ti te asusto aquello, tanto que a mi me causaba gracia, asi que desde aquel momento en que me saludaste cortes mente con la mano y después huiste, lo supe serias desde aquel momento mi blanco.

.

Y he de decirlo, tu cuerpo, era toda una belleza, tu rostro parecía esculpido por dios, el color de tus ojos escarlatas, eran sin lugar a dudas lo que mas me atraía de ti, y era por ello, que también tuve conocimiento que me perdería en algún momento indudablemente por ti, vaya que no estaba tan equivocada… claro por supuesto dios tenia que ser tan miserablemente amoroso conmigo que hizo que me enamorara de ti…

.

Te saludaba con mi cara de asustado….

mientras le pedía a Dios que se tapara el excusado…

para irte a echar un vistazo….

.

Desde aquel dia no lo pude evitar, y cada que llegaras siempre te recibia con la misma expresión que aquel dia que te vi, es decir abria grandemente los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lápiz delineador, para darle mas enfasis a mi terrorífico rostro como decían los niños que me veía cada que me lo ponía.

.

Y tus reacciones siempre eran tan graciosas, podían derivar en un…

.

"Ara!, pensé que era un asesino serial", a …

.

sencillamente tu corriendo despavorida hacia tu departamento…

Casi siempre que pasaba eso no bajabas en horas, lo cual sin lugar a dudas me ponía de mal humor, puesto que yo queria observarte, por ello y aunque no era ni soy muy afana a dios me ponía a rogarle, rezar 15 aves marias y 10 padres nuestros por que funcionara el jabon que ponía en las tuberías.

.

Para obtener una excusa, para subir a tu piso, y poder verte, quien quitaba la pena y a lo mejor me encontraba con muy buenas vistas.

.

o que te mandara al supermercado….

para ayudarte a cargar lo del mandado….

.

Y si aquello no funcionaba, esperaba que el haberme acabado la leche, y tu cereal, lograra ser suficiente para poder hacerte bajar a ir de compras, y asi poder verte, y si tenia algo de suerte o dios se dignaba a responder mis plegarias, tu llegarías cargada con bolsas y te tendría que ayudar a subirlas.

.

Fui testigo mudo de tus fiestas y aventuras…

te conocí dos doctores, un maestro y hasta un cura…

.

Ah, pero aquello era lo único que podía aspirar, por que claro, aun que pudiese lograr saludarte como se debía, siempre tenia un ligue en puerta…

.

Ejemplos rapidos y fáciles, Yuichi Tate el pediatra, Reito Kanzaki el cirijano dentista que se decía Doctor, ujum claro…

O Sergey Wong que por alguna maldita razón se parecía al primer inútil, ese era maestro de Kinder, ah y por si fuera poco un día vi entraren tu departamento a Nagi Homura el ministro de quien sabe que iglesia, mesquita o lo que fuera entraba y claro salió después de unas 4 horas, dudo mucho que hayan estado rezando, digo o sea, el hecho de escuchar cosas como

.

"Dios! Si!"

.

Quien sabe a lo mejor era una mal pensada…

.

y un día viendo en la rendija…

vi como te merendabas al del 6…

mientras su mujer mojaba el negligé…

.

Ah pero a quien engaño tu eras una maldita Ninfómana!, recuerdo cuando tuve la mala suerte, digo no es que espiar por la rendija de la puerta del departamento 6, donde vivían Akane Higurashi y Kazuya Kurauchi y claro como no, el mendigo matrimonio joven, no pudo resistirse a ti, malditos suertudos…

.

Si por que la cerda de Akane te estab viendo mientras, quien sabe que le hacias al mendigo Kazuya, después de aquello se les tapo la tubería, y no había agua caliente para ellos, la culpa?, las malas tuberías… jajaja…

.

Estas acabando con el edificio…

chica del penthouse…

y con toda la ciudad …

.

Y asi muchos, pasaban por tu departamento, entrar, salir, entrar, salir, entrar salir, entrar salir…

.

Estoy casi segura que de 95 % de la población masculina del edificio había sido testigo, o gozado de alguno de tus favores, al menos una vez en real, y las demás en sueños.

.

Y aun estoy mas segura de que al menos la mitad de la ciudad te conocía, rayos que envidia…

.

Estas acabando con el edificio…

chica del penthouse….

¿y conmigo por qué no?...

.

Y mientras todo mundo, iba y venia me la pasaba, sentada en esa maldita mesa de escritorio, vigilando las entradas y salidas de tus acompañantes, y mientras veía…

.

Hombres y en ocasiones mujeres, entrar por aquella puerta.

.

Mas me cuestionaba por que rayos!

.

Yo no tenia su maldita suerte…

.

Era de todos los días esperar que den las 9….

ir al patio de atrás a esperar en la ventana…

tu baño de las mañanas…

.

Pero bueno ellos no gozaban diariamente de la vista detrás del tanque de agua, que daba directamente a la ventana de tu baño, y ver aun que sea un trocito de tu regadera…

.

Que triste era ver aquella sombra al desnudarse…

a 12 pisos de mis mejores ganas de tocarte….

pero que iba yo a hacer…

.

Ah claro, pero siempre estaba el hecho de que la ventana tenia polarizado y por suesto lo único apreciable era la sombra que revelaba tu figura bailar hechizante, mientras te despojabas de aquella finas prendas…

.

Maldita tela, maldita agua….

.

Aun que deseaba no podía sencillamente empujar la ventana y meter la cabeza, aun que…

.

le daba chance a la imaginación…

mientras ya me retumbaba el corazón...

.

Asi pues en alguna ocasión…

Entre por la ventana mientras tu estabas, ocupada desvistiéndote, te salude de manera galante, y te arrojaste a mis brazos, mientras apasionadamente me robabas un beso que me dejaba sin aliento…

.

Mis manos en tu escultural cuerpo, y con tan solo rozar el tuyo, me confesabas con voz ronca que sabias que yo era la mejor, la única, que siempre me habías deseado.

.

Pero claro siempre terminaba con mi mano en el conducto del agua donde ponía los jabones, y terminar bañada por agua fría…

.

NI SIQUIERA EN LA IMAGINACION DIOS ERA BONDADOSO!

.

Estas acabando con el edificio…

chica del penthouse…

y con toda la ciudad…

Estas acabando con el edificio…

chica del penthouse….

¿y conmigo por que no?...

.

Asi habían pasado al menos casi un año, y jamás, jamás me había sentido tan frustrada ni cuando reprobé el examen de la universidad ala que Saeko queria que fuera…

.

Tu y tus malditos amoríos, tu y tus miradas extrañas, tu y tus piernas esbeltas delicadas, hermosas, esos brazos, la forma de tu rostro tus labios rosados, ahhhh!

.

Realmente no podía mas, ese maldito edificio de gente rica, que realmente no era tan rica, bueno quizás exagere al decir que el edificio era viejo, digo para los actuales aquel era una cosa de poca importancia, con los actuales con ventanas digitales y demás…

.

Pero realmente ya no podía mas, asi que finalmente después de tanto tiempo, me arriesgue…

.

Me he enamorado de usted…

dígame ahora que hay que hacer…

.

Un dia de fin de semana ella llego, extrañamente llego sin compañía y aun que lo hubiese hecho el rostro que tenia en aquel momento seguramente lo habría asustado.

.

Asi que como toda chica de 19 años que era en aquel momento, le dije mis sentimientos, aun que claro, yo jamás fui en aquellos días, una romántica empedernida, asi que le confesé de mi delirio por ella desde que la vi…

.

Lo de las tuberías, claro, también lo de Akane y Kyuzuya, sobre lo inutiles que me parecieron sus novios, incluso le dije sobre la ventana del baño…

.

Fumo como un loco y dejado de comer…

le dije a quemarropa…

.

Le dije que había adquirido el gusto por fumar, que había adelgazado 7 kilos por que por pensar en ella no comia…

.

Y claro después de aquello yo esperaba otra respuesta, y no…

.

Me dio una cachetada que me disloco el amor…

eso me pasa por querer darle a la vida el sabor…

de una mezcla de clases…

.

Y SI!, después de eso, me fui… pensando que jamás debi haberlo hecho, claro que no, ella era rica, fina y hermosa, hija de unos riquillos y no la volvi a ver… al menos no a esa Shizuru… después de algunos años y de haberme superado finalmente lo supe…

.

y aunque sé que jamás podre besarla…

no hay problema porque así lo quiso Dios…

.

Por que aun que en aquel tiempo, no sabia que era su hermana…

Que las gemelas Fujino compartían piso, y que una de ellas la Fujino incorrecta era a la que me le había declarado…

.

Y no hubo ningún problema por que la correcta me busco y ahora es tiempo de verla…

.

.

.

.

Si es un poco loco y espero sea de su agrado, tal vez les de risa, tal vez no, realmente no me siento muy bien, asi que agradecería todos sus comentarios, etc, y nos vemos en la próxima…


End file.
